wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Suggested Warcraft movie actors ideas
This page was about suggested Warcraft movie actors ideas for potential upcoming Warcraft films. The the first film cast is already set, but you can propose here the ones you'd like to see potential sequels. Discussion will occur on the Talk page. This page is intended to be similar in idea to race ideas. The full plot of the film has not yet been announced, but any major characters can be discussed. Some are listed below, but feel free to add. If you add a Warcraft character, please make a minimal effort to explain why they should be part of the Warcraft movie. Aside from the obvious, we would like to refrain from suggesting reuniting the cast of The Lord of the Rings, so consider carefully if you intend to add one of them. WARNING! ---- Some of the time, characters and places of the movie aren't known yet, so much is possible, meaning that maybe nothing on this page will be true in the future. This is a plain supposition board, nothing here must be believed as true information. Note: The first film is largely "in the can", so many of the suggestions below will be just wrong, but they could apply to future movies. Do not begin flaming those listed if you simply do not like them. This discussed their professional merits for the roles (or personal reasons for rejecting them), it is not a critique of their lifestyles or previous performances! Main Character / "Kick-ass Human" ;Why? * Hollywood is unoriginal, so making a human main character would allow them to continue that habit. * Having a human is cheaper. Non-human main characters require more makeup and special effects to pull of which costs money to do a good job. * People relate to humans. Duh? ;Why not? * A human main character will almost ensure this is an Alliance slanted movie. The Horde needs love too! * Many non-human characters in Warcraft have compelling stories and a non-human would free the film-makers to tell a more original story. * As the recent CGI alien movie Paul has shown ($40 million budget), special effects costs have come way down, since the technology is advancing very fast and driving down the price. Bruce Campbell Why? :*He's been in movies and shows directed by Raimi before. :*Bruce has had to fight the undead and other such monsters in fantasy settings before. :*He's had a very "bad-ass" aura about him in some of his past movie roles. :*His voice has a grittiness to it, that would lend itself really well to the lead roll of a war movie. Why not? :*Might be a little old to play a "kick-ass human" to its fullest (maybe a Gary Sue mage type of character?) :*Has an uncharacteristic American accent. :*Famous for being a "B" movie actor. Warcraft should not be a "B" movie. Sam Worthington Why? :*He seemed a lot like this in "Clash of Titans" and did really good. :*He is pretty much the perfect age for that role. Gerard Butt Why? :lel rekt *Because he kicks-ass. :*Gerard Butler is not a stranger to fantasy films. :*Has been the lead in a Legendary Pictures movie, the "300". Why not? :*May not want to do a medieval fantasy. Most of the similar movies he's done are more historical fantasy. :*Does appear to have a fimography gap in 2013, but otherwise in in-demand and busy actor. May not have time for Warcraft movie or may have prior commitments. Aegwynn :Does not appear in the first film from what we know so far. ;Why? * A major character through a long portion of Warcraft history. ;Why not? * Not alot of related story in more recent Warcraft history, if the movie is set in a more recent historical period. Maggie Smith Why? :*She's attacked the role of Minerva McGonagall with a gusto rarely seen in actors these days, and might be open to an even more fantastic setting than Hogwarts. :*Smith is the right appearance for Aegwynn after she transfers power to Medivh. :*She can capture the full range of emotion displayed by Aegwynn, from arrogance, to rage, to grief, to humor. Why not? :*Dame Maggie is experienced enough to have the luxury of choosing the roles that interest her the most, and Warcraft may not make the cut. :*Far too old (Aegwynn looks like she's under 30). :**The Aegwynn that looks 30 is gone. Once she lost her powers as a Guardian and brought Medivh back from the dead, she only had enough power to keep herself hidden in Durotar and not enough to keep herself almost immortal. However, this all depends on the time period the film is set in. Overlord Agmar :Does not appear in the first film from what we know so far. ;Why? * If the film takes place in Northrend or after the time period of Wrath of the Lich King, Agmar would fit right in. * For the Horde! ;Why not * Not a major character in Warcraft history until recently. Hugh Laurie Why? :*He would be perfect as Agmar, who is heartless, calculating and cares only about victory. :*Has done similar work before. Why not? :*Not very "orc-like". Then again, that's what makeup artists are for. :*Bertie Wooster? As an orc? :*Dr. House? As an orc? :*The Prince Regent? As an orc? :*Orcs will be voice actors. High pitched voices need not apply. (I highly doubt a single orc in this movie won't be a computer animation) Alexstrasza :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. ;Why? * Who doesn't like dragons? * It would have to take a pretty hot actress to pull of her humanoid form's outfit. ;Why not? * Alexstrazsa might be too powerful a character to appear, if the movie is more of a day-in-the-life type film. Tilda Swinton Why? :*She looks like a dragon (a beautiful red dragon when her hair is natural). :*She's a brilliant actress with a huge range - she can portray crazy, nurturing, wrathful, and serious all at the same time. :*Her filmography includes such sci-fi/fantasy titles as Orlando, Teknolust, Constantine, and The Chronicles of Narnia. Why not? :*Though she's done some sci-fi, a film like this may not be quite up her alley. Angelina Jolie Why? :*Jolie has previously expressed interest in characters that were mothers, one of the more prevalent sides of Alexstrasza. Why not? :*Jolie would not fit Alexstrasza as a dignified matriarch and would come across as "slutty" or "whorish". ::*Then again, have you seen Alexstraza's in-game elven model? :*Hollywood glam, folks. Hollywood glam. :*To expensive and to much glamour - The cast will be yet unknown actors. This movie is not gonna live on Stars, it´s gonna make Stars. Vanessa Redgrave CBE Why? :*The compassion and rage demonstrated by She Who Is Life are comparable emotions to those displayed by some of Redgrave's other characters. Why not? :*Apart from the occasional theatre production of Macbeth or A Midsummer Night's Dream, Redgrave has no particular connection to sci-fi/fantasy. Beyoncé Knowles Why? :*Beyonce has beauty, like Alextrasza's humanoid model. :*Has a very calm voice, but at the same time can do angry. Why not? :*Has not done fantasy before. :*Not particularly 'matriarchal'. :*Is African American, being black, so that could be a problem. :*This is supposed to be a high epic tale, not a dance clip. Anyway... they gonna cast unknown actors and no already-stars. Aman'Thul :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. ;Why? * A fitting deific figure for the movie, if it needs one. ;Why not? * Has never appeared in-game (for certain) and may be not better a choice from any of the other titans. Bono Why? :*Has a stong, respected voice. :*Shows compassion. :*Can throw in his equality/humanity opinions into his character to fit a Titan. ::*But do you want a movie or a sermon? Why not? :*Is not experienced with acting. :*Might not be interested in a fantasy movie based on a game. Akama :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. William Sanderson Why? :*Has played many sad, "dacayed" characters. :*Excellent character actor. Why not? :*Quite thin (just add some padding). Anduin Lothar :Already cast as Travis Fimmel. ;Why? * A major historical Warcraft figure. * Perhaps a must have appearance, if the the movie is human-centric and more historical. ;Why not? * Been dead since the Second War. Sir Sean Connery Why? :*Look at this artwork * by Samwise. Why not? :*Has officially retired from acting. Rutger Hauer Why? :*Extensive experience with sword-fighting in movies--as in, has only been in a few where they HAVEN'T shoved a sword into his hands. :*C'mon. Ladyhawke! Why not? :*Starting to look older than dirt. Sam Neill Why? :*Merlin. :*Has portrayed senior father-figures. :*Physical resemblance. Antonidas :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. ;Why? * If the movie needs an impressive wizard figure, Antonidas would fit the bill. ;Why not? * Dead since the Third War. Cliff Richard Why? :*Spitting image: just use the right prosthetics, dyes, or wigs and you've got Antonidas. Ian McKellen Why? :*Fantasy exprience :*Appeared in LotR as Gandalf. :*Good actor. :*Best guy to play a wizard. Archimonde the Defiler :Still possible to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Jason Flemyng Why? :*Great ominous voice when electronically altered. Why not? :*Might have to wear a body suit or extensive prosthetics in order to achieve Archimonde's over-buffed physique. Ron Perlman Why? :*The resemblance is striking. :*Has filmed/is filming other video games and sci-fi/fantasy. Why not? :*I can't think of a reason. Arthas Menethil :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Adam Copeland Why? :*Striking resemblance to Arthas in terms of build, hair color and insanity. :*Manipulator, opportunist, father issues, traitor, dirty magic instead of raw warrior power, Spear/Frostmourne. Benedict Cumberbatch Why? * Head shape and eyes would fit character model. * Voice reaches from normal to very deep, also a voice actor. * Has some of Arthas' mannerisms down in other characters. Why not? * Might be old by the time it's filmed. * Is in a demanding Marvel franchise * Might 'overact'. Christian Bale Why? :*With bleach, he can look like Arthas. :*His fake gravelly voice would work great with the fall of Arthas. Why not? :*He is a known douchebag. :*He is too old for the role. Jason Isaacs Why? :*All he needs is hair dye and skeletal armor. Why not? :*At 44 he's probably already too old for the job of the young prince. Sean Bean Why? :*Physically resembles Arthas in terms of build and hair color. :*Can flawlessly portray a knight. :*Has been known to play both good and evil characters, so Arthas's defection wouldn't be a problem. :*His age may be a bonus when portraying the corrupted Arthas, whose features appear to have aged. Why not? :*Arthas might be considered too similar to Boromir. :*Depending on what timeframe the film will document, he might be just a touch too old. :*Arthas is immortal, therefore his aging process is halted indefinitely. Sean Bean is in his 40s, therefore is not suiting for a 26-year old. Vladimir Kulich Why? :*Resembles Arthas. :*Has portrayed medieval knights in some of his movies. :*Has a very catchy voice for a paladin. :*Could realistically portray Athas's fall. Why not? :*Might be slightly too old, depending on the film's timeframe. Paul Walker Why? :*Resembles Arthas. :*Proper age. :*Has played several both good and evil roles, and could easily play an initially noble prince who becomes self-serving and falls to evil. :*Could draw a sizable female crowd. Why not? :*He's dead Paul Michael Levesque "Triple H" Why? :*Resembles Arthas. :*Body build fit perfectly for the character. :*Experience as a wrestler may come in handy. :*Able to act just as well as a good character as he is a twisted, evil character. :*Theme song, "King of Kings", fits the character very well, and would make for wonderful YouTube music videos. Why not? :*Might be slightly too old, depending on the film's timeframe. :*Probably has an unsuitable voice. :*Can you imagine Triple H in makeup and armor sitting on a chunk of ice? :*Beard. :*Cannot act the part Scott Speedman Why? *Resembles Arthas physically and hair color. :*Experience in fantasy roles. :*Proper age. Why not? :*Ugly nose. Brad Pitt Why? :*Always a popular actor. :*Was listed as one of Time Magazine's 100 Most Influential People in the World. :*No stranger to playing a character who represents death incarnate. Why not? :*Might be too old for the part. :** Same thing they did in The Curious Case of Benjamin Button! :*Can you imagine a pretty boy as the king of the undead legions? Wes Bentley Why? :*Is known to portray various types of characters. :*Has experience playing evil heirs to the throne. :*Acquainted with having to wear large amounts of makeup. Why not? :*Doesn't have the voice. Karl Urban Why? :*Did a great job as Eomer in the Lord of the Rings and Julius Caesar in Xena. :*Showed a dark side as the Russian secret service agent Kirill in the Bourne Supremacy. :*With hair and makeup he would look just like Arthas. Why not? :*He was in the Lord of the Rings which some people may not like. :*Wasn't anything to write home about in The Chronicles of Riddick. :*Has stated that he is tired of action-oriented roles, going for more comedy-oriented ones (i.e. Bones in Star Trek 11). :*Is contracted for at least two more Star Trek movies -- would probably make things tricky. Dougray Scott Why? :*Has previously starred in fantasy roles. :*Experience portraying both heroes and villains. Why not? :*Maybe slightly old. David Wenham Why? :*Has fantasy experience (especially Faramir in LOTR). :*Looks exactly like Arthas with long hair. Alexander Skarsgård Why? :*Great actor, that has played many diverse roles. :*Looks just like Prince Arthas and, with makeup, would look just like The Lich King. :*At 6'4", he has the height that most epic characters in Warcraft seem to have. :*Has experience playing a military officer. (Generation Kill) :*Has experience playing a leader of the Undead. (True Blood) :*Young actor, will not look too old for future installments. :*Knows how to wield a sword. :*Can play both innocent and power hungry at the drop of a hat. Why not? :*Not a big name in American cinema... yet. Leonardo DiCaprio Why? :*Great actor, has played a wide variety of roles. :*Favors Arthas and can easily be made to look more like him. :*Brings major star power. Matt Damon Why? :*See Leonardo DiCaprio, plus: :*Has already proven he can get really buffed for the role (Invictus), and :*Still looks youthful even though he's almost 40. Hayden Christensen Why? :*His appearance resembles Arthas :*He played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars movie series, whose story is very similar to Arthas's :*Even Anakin Skywalker looks like Arthas in appearance Why not? :*Might be too tall to play the role Chris Hemsworth Why? :*Has played a prince similar to Arthas before :*Build is about the same as Arthas' Nikolaj Coster Why? :*can easily resemble the young prince :*is currently the role of the Kingslayer in Game of Thrones Why not? * Too old for the role Todd Lasance Why? :*Able to portray the complex character of Julia Caesar in Spartacus similar to that of Arthas - merciless to enemies but empathetic to his own people. :*Resembles the look of Arthas as charismatic prince in many ways. :*Perfect age to portray Arthas. Archbishop Benedictus :Still possible to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Christopher Lee Why? :*Has a strong voice. :*Can fit the Look of Benedictus. :*Is highly experienced. Why not? * *Normally plays as dark characters (although to play a good guy would be an interesting twist, and he may enjoy it). :*By the time filming begins will be nearly 90 years old; may not have the stamina for another live action film. :*Lee already turned down playing Sauruman in "The Hobbit" as a trip to New Zealand would be too taxing. Blackhand :Already cast as Clancy Brown. Clancy Brown Why? :*Given the right makeup, he could make a very convincing orc. :*Good "scary" actor; just watch Highlander. :*Blackhand could have concievably referred to others as "fat barrel of monkey spunk" and threatened to shove a baton in a subordinate's rectal cavity. Why not? :*Might be "too old" for the role. :*Turned down an offer to reprise his role as The Kurgan in Highlander II: The Quickening due to his allergies to makeup. :*Blizzard has already stated that the film will not be not be based during the First War, therefore Blackhand would probably not make an appearance unless it were in a flashback and that's not nearly enough screen-time for someone as cool as Clancy. :*"Mr. Krabs is an orc!" Blood elf female :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Emma Roberts Why? :*Can both act and sing. :*At 5' 2" short enough to be a blood elf Why not? :*Her nose is too big. Taylor Swift Why? :*She looks kind of like a blood elf already. ::According to the Blood elf article, females are 5'4" - 6'2" (160 to 185 cm). Swift is around 180 cm, she's not too tall. Why not? :*Her acting abilities have yet to be truly tested. :*Role is too vague. :*Very few singers can double as actors, especially country singers. :*Beyonce would be better. :P :*Way way too tall to be any kind of elf ::Night Elves are seven feet tall, while Blood Elves are shorter, they're not pixies, and they're still somewhat taller than human females. :*Taylor Swift in a film about WoW. You're kidding, right? Angela Marie Dotchin Why? :*Short and pretty, like a blood elf. :*Would hardly need any makeup at all. :*Has acted in fantasy before. Why not? :*Might not want to star in a Warcraft flick. Emma Watson Why? :*She looks elvish :*Experience in fantasy films :*At 5' 5'', within the Blood Elf height, she's on the shorter side but it's easy to make someone look taller :*Good actress :*Can play a role with attitude, similar to what people would expect from a Blood Elf female Bolvar Fordragon :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Viggo Mortensen Why? :*He is perfect for the role. :*Is there a viable reason you wouldn't chose him for this very character? :*A part he was born to play. :*Sword Master Bob Anderson said he was his best student; Bolvar wields a sword. Why Not? :*Unfortunately, his role as Aragorn in the Lord of the Rings and his skill with a sword is the only reason that he would be perfect for the role. Gerard Butler Why? :*Ideal for the role (think 300). :*Judging by the quantity and quality of roles he's had lately, does not know how to say "no." Clive Owen Why? :*Excellent actor. :*Bolvar may be a lead role and Clive is experienced as a leading man. Why Not? :*May not fit the physical description as well as casting director would like. Harrison Ford Why? :*He's excellent with action movies. :*Can put a little comedy as well as seriousness into the character. :*With a little work he can look just like Bolvar. :*Kicking people's butts is what he and Bolvar can do Why Not? :*He may be to old for the role. :*Too famous. His presence would take away from the movie. Cairne Bloodhoof (voice) :Still possible to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Al Pacino Why? :*Voice is deep enough yet not too rough. :*Has frequently played wise and action-heavy roles. Why Not? :*Has never before done fantasy. :*His stellar crime drama expertise might not be right for this role. :*Sounds nothing like you'd imagine a Tauren to sound like. :*"Say hello to my little frien'!" just doesn't seem like something Cairne would say. Michael Clarke Duncan Why? :*A deep voice perfect for Cairne. :*Has experience with full body costumes. :*At 6'5" he could easily play a large character in a live action role. Why Not? :*He's dead Patrick Warburton Why? :*Voice is perfect, though he may need to work on the accent. :*Extensive voice acting experience. :*Big enough that if the movie is live-action, he could just wear a body suit. Why Not? :*Brock freakin' Sampson as a Tauren? Kevin Grevioux Why? :*Voice is pretty much perfect. :*He's a nerd! :*Big enough that if the movie is live-action, he could just wear a body suit. Temuera Morrison Why? :*Right physique & voice. :*Jango Fett and Jake Heke. :*Experience portraying both protagonists and antagonists. Why not? :*"You're not in Guatemala now, Dr Ropata!" Brann Bronzebeard Billy Connolly Why? :*Suitably rugged voice and accent. :*Sense of humour. Why not? :*Too tall. But then again, John Rhys Davies is nearly 2 metres tall, and played Gimli the dwarf in Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings. Magni Bronzebeard :Still possible to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Colm Meaney Why? :*Often plays rugged characters, both on film and in animation. :*Although Irish, he has also mimicked other accents. :*Miles O'Brien. Cenarius :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. James Earl Jones Why? :*Voice is perfect. :*Excellent at playing charismatic roles. :*No stranger to fantasy films. Why Not? :*A night elf must look young (who says he can't just contribute his voice?). :*Darth Vader as a night elf demigod? Dwayne Johnson Why? :*His voice is strong. :*His body fits the character. :*Is young enough for the role. :*Has experience playing forest diety Why Not? :*The highest paid actor in Hollywood; probably has a full schedule for the foreseeable future Chen Stormstout :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Samwise Didier Why? :*Voice and acting are well-suited. :*Won't need any convincing. :*He IS the original pandaren. Why not? :*Probably busy with other Blizzard projects. Cho'Gall :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Charles S. Dutton Why? :*It's easy to see him as an ogre. :*Voice fits that role. :*Exprience from being insane religious guy. :*Exprience from thriller and action movies. Why not? :*Little fantasy movie exprience. Admiral Daelin Proudmoore :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. David Warner Why? :*Resembles him bit, they are about the same age, et cetera. :*Exprienced. :*Been captain in few movies. Geoffrey Rush Why? :*His role in Pirates of the Caribbean shows he is quite comfy with uniform. :*Already learned fencing during the production of Pirates of the Caribbean. Why not? :*Was playing the villian in that movie, and Proudmoore was at one time a heroic character. Jeffrey Dean Morgan Why? :*Has portrayed tough, morally ambiguous characters at different ages, particularly the Comedian in Watchmen. :**Admiral Proudmoore and the Comedian seem to share the same kind of "we're society's only protection" mentality, which ultimately proved to be their undoing. :**Both also had daughters who took a more diplomatic approach to the same issues. :*Physical resemblance. Why not? :*Jeffrey who? Deathwing/Neltharion (voice) :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Kevin Michael Richardson Why? :*Deep, rich voice. :*Has given his voice to other media. Why not? :*Might be sick of voice acting. :*Might want to be a good guy for once. Laurence Fishburne Why? :*Has a great voice for a deceptive character. :*Could bring a great side to Deathwing's character. :*His voice is deep enough to portray the Earth-Warder very effectively. Why not? :*A little typecast. :*May not be able to seem evil to audiences. Christopher Walken Why? :*Because Deathwing is crazy, and so is Christopher Walken. :*Always plays a good bad guy. Why not? :*There is no why not, he is the very essence of evil. Jeff Bennett Why? :*Experienced voice actor with literally hundreds of acting jobs to his credit. :*Capable of many different vocal variations. :*Could also portray Deathwing's human alter-ego, Lord Prestor. Dentarg (voice) :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Robbie Coltrane Why? :*Sounds like him (if you could imagine what ogre sounds like). :*Fantasy exprience. Draenei female :Slightly possible to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Shohreh Aghdashloo Why? :*Has Persian-English Accent which is Similar to Draeneis :*Were Nominated for an Oscar. :*Has Casted and Casting in Some Sci-Fi movies. :*Has The Body. Why not? :*No Fantasy Experience. Garona Halforcen :Already cast as Paula Patton. Angelina Jolie Why? :*Fantasy exprience. Ellen Dubin Why? :*Tall like a half-orc. :*Pretty; could give Garona a certain "warrior woman" type of appeal. :*Voice is appropriate. Why not? :*Might not be interested in the role. :*Not really built like Garona... Keira Knightley Why? :*She could pull off a badass chick (see Elizabeth Swann). Why not? :*Wrong build. :*Totally not orc-like. :*Not at all intimidating. Garrosh Hellscream :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Samuel L. Jackson Why? :*Is black. :*Has loads of experience playing hotheaded tough guys with a foul mouth. :*Can look at people real angry-like. Why Not? :*His voice is in no way deep enough for an orc. Mel Gibson Why? :*Is a very very angry man. Why Not? :*Why not? Gazlowe :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Danny DeVito Why? :*Perfect size. :*Very good at playing characters of a dishonest nature. :*Good "goblin" voice. Why not? :*Might be a little fat for the role... Tom Kenny Why? :*One of the best voice actors currently in the business. :*SPONGEBOB!!!! Why not? :*SPONGEBOB!? :*Is just a voice actor. Bruce Campbell Why? :*Raimi always gives roles to his BFF Bruce. :*The chin! Danny Woodburn Why? :*See Danny DeVito above. :*Watchmen. Why not? :*Not much. :*Voice is all that matters for a goblin, since any goblin will be computer animated. ::* Have a good Goblin voice, and the computer animation is really too early to tell at the current state. High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque :Slightly possible to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Verne Troyer Why? :*Perfect size. :*He looks the part well, and has an appropriate voice. :*Professional stuntsman, would know how to do battle scenes. :*Plays WoW (as a Gnome!). Why not? :*It would be hard to take him seriously as the leader of a race. :**These are Gnomes we are talking about. They aren't that serious about every(/any)thing. Gary Coleman Why? :*Perfect size and voice. Why Not? :*He's Dead. Warwick Davis Why? :*Perfect size. :*Has an amazing amount of experience in fantasy roles. :*He starred as Willow and an Ewok... nuff said. Grom Hellscream :May already have been cast as Terry Notary. Antonio Banderas Why? :*His cheek-bones resembles Grom. :*Accent could be a bonus for Grom's speeches. Why not? :*Maybe a little too fat. :*Perhaps slightly too young. Vin Diesel Why? :*Has a good build and facial features to play Grom. :*Would fit a "rogue warrior" role perfectly. :*Almost all of his characters have "walked the line" between good and evil, just like Grom. :*Voices are similar. :*Said on UK talkshow "Friday night with Jonathan Ross" that he plays WoW. (See 6:24 - 7:30) Micheal Jai White Why? :*Right build. :*He is good in combat sequences. :*Would fit a "rogue warrior" role perfectly. :*In Spawn, he shows that heavy make-up is not a big problem. Gul'dan :Already cast as Daniel Wu. Joseph D. Kucan Why? :*Looks like Gul'dan in trailer. :*Has played several evil leader roles. :*Good at the "charismatic, mad leader" archetype. :*Put some green makeup on him and voila! Why not? :*No fantasy exprience. :**Uhm, apparently someone isn't familiar with some bald self-styled savior figure that Just. Can't. Freaking. DIE! John Travolta Why? :*Somewhat resembles Gul'dan (without the beard). :*Has played several evil leader roles. Why not? :*Too young. :*Not opposed to playing sci-fi/fantasy roles. :*"Battlefield Earth." 'Nuff said. Illidan Stormrage :Unlikely to appear in the first film from what we know so far. Keanu Reeves Why? *Has was blind in the third Matrix like him. *He has issues with demons like him in the Devil's Advocate, Constantine and Dracula. *He is a lonely assassin like him in John Wick. *He regrets the alien plan to destroy the world like him in the The Day the Earth Stood Still. *His thin but lean body is suitable for the role. Jason Isaacs Why? :*Has a stunning facial resemblance with Illidan. :*Has played fantasy before. :*Has shown great ability playing arrogant and tiranycal roles. :*His battle acting abilities fit perfectly with the role. :*His voice can sound deep and twisted enough to fit the character. Why not? :*His body build is far away from being similar to Illidan's, at least at his demon form. Mark Strong Why? :*Has portrayed the kind of Evil-good characters many times (RocknRolla, Stardust...). :*Great acting skills. :*Looks like him (and if not enough the makeup could do the rest). :*Has done fantasy before. Why not? :*Not bulky enough to fit the character. :*May not want to be involved. Johnny Depp Why? :*Illidan is "slightly" insane at various points during the story, and Depp has displayed the ability to capture unusual roles with great success. :*Depp might not mind the winged costume. :*The combination of Illidan fanbase and Johnny fanbase might work wonders for Blizzard. :*He has portrayed Sweeney Todd, who was a twisted character. :*Actually -has- experience fighting blind as Sands in http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0285823/. :*Formerly Edward Scissorhands, a character with a very Illidanish background, and played the part perfectly. Why not? :*Depp lacks the dense muscular build common to night elves in general and Illidan in particular. :*Depp just doesn't seem to give off Illidan's twisted evil aura. :*The combination of the Illidan and Johnny fanbases could be like the Sundering that splits up the fandom and mutates people into hideous fangirl monsters. :*Better suited to play a cameo role. Michael Rosenbaum Why? :*He has proven himself a master of portraying a character falling to darkness and madness, struggling against the evil within himself. Ideal for the role of Illidan. :*He has a dense muscular build like that of the night elves in general and Illidan in particular. Why not? :*Doesn't look like him at all. :*Wrong voice. :*Lacks the immense facial expressions needed. Jason David Frank Why? :*He is very athletic and there is a possible call for that with Illidan. :*He has demonstrated an ability to perform with light and heavy costumes. :*Let's face it: he needs the work. Why not? :*Doesn't really have the build for it. :*Accent is pretty wrong but he maybe able to do it. :*He's not a good actor. Hugh Jackman Why? :*Resembles Illidan to an extent. :*His face structure looks like Illidan's. :*His acting as Wolverine was little bit Illidan-like. :*Fantasy movie experience. Why not? :*Will always be Wolverine. :*Wolverine and Van Helsing experience would probably be better suited to a different character. :*Illidan's kind of "tormented" personality might be difficult for him. Jeff Bennett Why? :*He is the current voice of Illidan Stormrage, in World of Warcraft (for the post-transformation role.). Why not? :*He's NOT an actor. :*Could only work if Illidan would be CGI. Daniel Day-Lewis Why? :*Illidan needs to simultaneously be totally over-the-top hammy and genuinely terrifying. Imagine that guy bellowing about how you aren't prepared. Bet you don't feel so prepared any more, huh? :*Has played both good characters, evil characters, and evil characters that have good intentions and sympathetic qualities. :*Is really good, like Oscar good. :*Doesn't look either too young or too old Why not? :*Will never, ever happen. Ever. :*Would probably have trouble with the weird makeup and costume. :*May not want to do fantasy. Ryan Reynolds Why? :*Fits physical requirements (seriously, put a blindfold over his eyes and a scowl on his IMDb photo and tell me he's not Illidan). :*Smart ass . :*Not afraid of fantasy (X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Blade Trinity). :*Big female audience (though probably not in makeup and costume). Why not? :*Seems to have a "love him or hate him" following. :*Would be hard not to laugh at how bad his acting style fits into a serious drama. Ron Perlman Why? :*Has experience with heavy makeup. :*Played in many fantasy movies. :*Can look "demonic" (Hellboy contributed to that). :*Right build for Illidan. Why not? :*His scratchy voice might not be deep or evil enough for Illidan. Kiefer Sutherland Why? :*Similar facial structure. :*Holds a very menacing voice. :*Has experience being an antagonist. Matthew Yang King Why? :*Played Illidan in Warcraft III and its expansion. :*Looks like Illidan in real life actually, just needs dark purple skin. :*No reason not to get the ACTUAL voice actor to at least do his voice when he's all demony. Lady Jaina Proudmoore Christina Hendricks Why? *Similar age, face and body. *Mad Men character personality development. *Relationships with Don Draper/Varian Wrynn, Roger Sterling/Thrall and Greg Harris/Arthas. Emma Roberts Why? :*Young enough to be in the next 8 movies :*It would be a good career move to show her range of abilities in acting. :*Could become every nerdy guys dream girl overnight Why not? :*Not a typical role for her. :*Bad actress :*They look VERY diffrent. Renée O'Connor Why? :*Looks like Jaina. :*Might enjoy Jaina's character development. :*Highly experienced in fantasy. :*After co-starring with warlords, gods, cyclopses, demons, nymphs, a warrior princess and Joxer the Mighty, orcs and night elves shouldn't be a problem. Why not? :*Her previous fantasy role is so recognizable that it might be a hindrance. :*Now looks to old for the part. Time has not been friendly. Rebbeca Romijn Why? :*Looks like Jaina. :*Has experience in fantasy roles. Anna Paquin Why? :*Gets better looking every year. :*Has experience in fantasy roles (X-Men as Rogue/Marie, HBO's True Blood as Sookie). :*Excellent actress. :*Recently won a Golden Globe for her role on HBO's True Blood. :*Nominated for an Emmy and a Golden Globe for her role in Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee. :*Won an Academy award in 1993 for Best Actress in a Supporting Role in The Piano. Why not? :*Her role in X-Men may be a distraction. :*Her role in HBO's True Blood may be a bit difficult. :*May not want another supernaturally-themed role. Emilie de Ravin Why? :*Has the look down. :*Can bring the innocence and sweetness that Jaina has. :*''Lost'' is ending soon, so she might be available. Kael'thas Sunstrider Johnny Depp Why? :*Body build resembles Kael'thas. :*Has portraited twisted insane roles. :*Wide experience in fantasy. Why not? :*Possible killer combination of Kael'thas fanbase and Depp fanbase. :*See Illidan. :*Would need massive plastic surgery to look like any kind of elf. Ian Beckman Why? :*Is the voice of Kael'thas in Azerothian Super Villains. :*Plays the game and as a result knows the story well. Why not? :*The childish voice might not fit the genre of the film. :*Does not look like Kael'thas, AT ALL. Edison Chen Why? :*Very similar physical appearance. :*Who said that elves had to be white? :*Can boost the WoW market/promote the movie in Asia (specifically China) where Warcraft and WoW already have a huge fan base. :*Already speaks English very well. Why not? :*Would casting an Asian actor as Kael really work? :*Might be too controversial due to the photo scandal. :*Limited acting experience with this type of role. Jason Isaacs Why? :*Very similar physical appearance and voice. :*"Timeless" appearance. :*Has done similar characters before, with a forceful presence and a mean streak. Why not? :*May be a bit too old, "but that's what makeup is for". Orlando Bloom Why? :*Looks elvish and is about the right age to portray Sunstrider. :*A huge number of non-''Warcraft'' fans will see the film. Why not? :*Has so far played characters with a clearly defined morality. Might have trouble as the the more complex blood elf. :*Another iconic elven character might be career suicide. ::*Might be? Would be. :*Nobody wants to sit in a theater full of vapid teenagers. :*Shows no emotions; good for Legolas, bad for Kael'thas. Christian Bale Why? :*The appearance is about right, and given his weight-changing ability he's shown in the past (in The Machinist), he could probably pull it off. :*The part would require someone that can play a part of elegance and sinistry. Both of these facets have been portrayed by this actor very well in previous films he has starred in. :*Showed in Batman and The Prestige that he can play an emtionally dense and deceptive character with a commanding presence. Why not? :*May not have the forceful presence of a leader exhibited by Kael. :*His facial features are a bit large for a elf. Takeshi Kaneshiro Why? :*Build of Kael'thas. :*Facial features Kael'thas. :*Can simutaneously open up the WoW market/movie promotion in both the Chinese and Japanese markets due to his popularity in both markets as well as his mixed heritage. :*Has won numerous awards for his excellent portrayals of vastly different characters, very experienced actor. :*Already speaks English (as well as Mandarin, Japanese...) very well. Why not? :*In WoW, Kael'thas doesn't look like an Asian... Lee Pace Why? :*Build of Kael'thas :*Face of Kael'thas :*Seriously look at his pictures of Thranduil from The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug and tell me that's not how Kael'thas is supposed to look. :*Excellent acting ability :*Tall and scary while managing to be charming and elegant. Varian Wrynn Russell Crowe Why? :*Gladiator: "Leader....who became slave...the slave, who became a gladiator...." :*Simply good actor. Viggo Mortensen Why? :*Fantasy exprience. :*Can act as a leader. :*Can act as a fighter. Why not? :*Might have had his share of elves and orcs. :*Too typecast. :*Is not really suited to this character. David Tennant Why? :*Fantasy/science fiction exprience. :*Looks like him if he grew long bushy hair and had "dirty" make-up. :*Fits age perfectly. Why not? :*Might be a little to sweet looking and not rough enough. :*Accent and voice may be a problem. ::*Actually has shown in Doctor Who to have the ability to change his accent, from scotish to british and to an american accent, and also was able to change his voice drastically in an episode. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson why? :*Has a build similar to Varians. :*Can grow hair as long as Varians. :*In the Scorpion King he has a similar role. :*He is a professional wrestler as well, which is pretty much like being a gladiator. Why not? * :*In the Scorpion King he has a similar role, he may not be interested in doing the same role twice. :* :*His skin pigment is slightly too dark. No offense to samoans but Varian Wrynn is not an islander. Gerard Butler Why? :*Think King Leoneidas in "300". :*Don't you just want to hear him shout, "Tonight, we dine in Orgrimarr!"...right before Thrall squashes him with the Doomhammer? Seriously? Lady Katrana Prestor/Onyxia (voice) Angelina Jolie Why? :*Her performance in Tomb Raider established that she enjoys action roles. :*She has demonstrated acute acting ability, perfect for Katrana Prestor's range of emotion. :*Can perform in a flawless neutral English accent. :*Is one of the most seductive and beautiful people in the world, perfect for Katrana Prestor. :*Looks very similar to the character (same build with dark hair and blue eyes. :*Has shown that she could play an exciting and intriguing villain in "Girl Interrupted." Why not? :*Jolie has put her acting on hold for her humanitarian work before, and Warcraft may not be what she is looking for. :*As the mother of six young children, it's more than likely that she'll put family before work. :*May not want to play this type of character. Catharine Zeta-Jones Why? :*People, just imagine Velma from CHICAGO saying this: Oh, my flight is pure evil...and we LOVE it. :*Zeta-Jones has displayed the sort of humor required for Deathwing's daughter. :*Already has experience with voice acting. :*Would look good as Human Form Prestor. Why not? :*''Warcraft'' might not be the sort of thing she's looking for. Lucy Lawless Why? :*Tall, "sexy" features appropriate for the character. :*Has done plenty of fantasy work already. :*Have you heard her growl? :*In addition to being "serious and scary", she can be pretty funny. :*HUGE fanbase -- would really "put the pinch" on movie sales. :*Has worked with both Sam Raimi and Robert Tapert (her husband) for years. Why not? :*Might not want to do anymore fantasy work. Natalie Dormer Why? :*She has the look for it and quite knows about the (particular) epoch due to her work in The Tudors. :*Dark-haired, beautiful, yet kind of mysterious; "intriguing" face, would look appropriate with a villainous smile. Leeroy Jenkins Bruce Campbell Why? :*Campbell is always given a cameo role in Raimi's movies. :*Leeroy's comic relief status works well with Bruce's hammy personality. :*Raimi's joked about doing exactly this. :*The movie takes place a year before World of Warcraft begins, which fits the "timeline" of Leeroy participating in a raid on Blackrock Spire. Why not? :*Film rights are notoriously awkward and convoluted compared to TCGs and MMOs, Blizzard might not be able to use Leeroy as a film character without his player's permission. ::*Would it truly be a problem to gain the player's permission? Or would it even been needed, since Blizzard owns all game content, including player character? Ben Schulz Why? :*He IS Leroy Jenkins. Come on, Hollywood, lets have some authenticity for once! :*Hard to imagine anyone else's voice shouting at the tip of their lungs, "LEROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JENNNKINS!!!" Why not? :*No acting experience that I'm aware of. :*Not built like a paladin (Sorry Ben! >.=.<). Possible Cameo :*Maybe as an off-screen yell during a battle scene. If it is going to follow Varian Wrynn's story, then he'd be there to fight Onyxia (possibly). Lianne Menethil Meg Foster Why? :*Has some fantasy experience, and much more besides. :**Notably, the queen of the Greek gods, Hera. :*Lianne had little to no description, so anything goes as far as casting. :*Piercing, natural blue eyes might make her all the more appealing to fans. Why not? :*Maybe Meg doesn't want to do anymore fantasy? Sharon Lawrence Why? :*Plenty of experience acting. :*Pretty and blonde, as described in the Arthas novel. Eye color can be fixed with contacts. Why not? :*Might not want to do fantasy. :*Seems to have her table somewhat full at the moment. Kel'Thuzad Christopher Lee Why? :*Has shown he can also do wizards. :*Can catch the persuasive, the charismatic and the very dark side of a powerful wizard as Kel'Thuzad, as well as portraying his inherently good human nature. :*Voice fits Kel'Thuzad in life as in death (would be especially appropriate during musical sequences, as he has experience singing opera). :*Resembles Kel'Thuzad. Why not? :*Might have had enough of wizards and dead guys. :*Kel'Thuzad's voice is dead and rasping, while Mr. Lee's voice (despite his age) is strong and commanding (though it could be put through a synthesizer). Bernard Hill Why? :*Did a great job as a king in The Lord of the Rings. :*With makeup, he could kind of resemble Kel'Thuzad. :*Lots of fantasy exprience. Why not? :*He's usually "the good guy". :*Voice doesn't fit. Ian McKellen Why? :*Very good at portraying supernatural beings. :*Doesn't mind playing the villain. :*His voice and appearance would work well for the part. Khadgar Ian McKellen Why? :*Fantasy exprience. :*Appeared in The Lord of the Rings as Gandalf. :*Good actor. :*Best guy to play a wizard. Why not? :*Might be difficult to play a younger Khadgar, but then again you could have a "young Khadgar" and an "old Khadgar" cast in the same movie. Patrick Stewart Why? :*Has experience playing a good guy. :*Has the right kind of voice. Why not? :*Khadgar has hair, but then again Patrick could use a wig. Jared Padalecki Why? :*Resembles Khadgar. Why not? :*May be too young? Kil'jaeden Brian Cox Why? :*He's just so good at sounding evil. :*He seems creepy no matter what role he's in. Bill Nighy Why? :*Warcraft movie 99% sure uses computer effects, and this guy was (for example) Davy Jones in Pirates of the Caribbean, so he would be perfect Kil'jaeden. :*Really good actor, won a Golden Globe and 11 other awards. :*Fantasy exprience. Why not? :*Might be too busy? Lawrence Makoare Why? :*Has experience portraying evil characters under heavy makeup. James Earl Jones Why? :*Has voice-acted with unbelievable effects, such as Darth Vader. Tim Curry Why? :*Very talented actor. :*Has vocally portrayed demonic figures on occasion. King Llane Wrynn Robert Downey Jr. Why? :*He looks kingly. :*Could add a bit of comedy to WoW. :*After his role in Iron Man he could become a leader and a hero in one. Why not? :*Might not be taken as a king. Patrick Stewart Why? :*Is more than sufficiently commanding to play a king (see the 2010 Masterpiece Theatre version of "Hamlet"). Malfurion Stormrage Brad Pitt Why? :*Pitt has demonstrated the ability to do action-heavy roles in the past, and Malfurion regularly leaps, races, and rides on dragons. :*Pitt's role in Troy indicates he's not adverse to acting in a film that could be classed as fantasy. :*Partner Angelina Jolie nominated by certain WoWWikians to play Tyrande. Why not? :*Pitt is very likely to put his humanitarian work and family life before acting for a while. :*While he could work great as a warrior, he might not be the best for the druidic side of Furion. :*He is very small in stature. Viggo Mortensen Why? :*Can capture Malfurion's emotions, swinging from serenity to fury, from anger to grief. :*Enjoyed speaking elvish in Lord of the Rings. :*Can act as a leader. :*Can display both the warrior and the wise, nature loving sides of Malfurion. Why not? :*Perhaps he doesn't look very much like Malfurion. :*Might have had his share of elves and orcs. :*Voice not right for the role. Edward Norton Why? :*Has previous experience playing conflicted characters, eg. American History X, The Illusionist, Fight Club, Keeping the Faith, etc. :*Can buff up, as seen in American History X (HOT!!!). :*Has experience with prosthetics (The Incredible Hulk). :*Has performed opposite Liv Tyler (who was suggested as Tyrande) in Hulk. :*Has portrayed a leader before in Kingdom of Heaven. :*Often plays extremely intelligent but troubled characters. :*Already works out daily. :*Directed himself as a person of religion in Keeping the Faith which relates to druidism. Why not? :*His trademarks are playing characters with dual personalities. :*Not sure how he would look with the long hair and ears of Malfurion. :*Voice is a bit iffy. :*Voice is a lot iffy. Malygos the Spell-Weaver (voice) Sir Sean Connery Why? :*Can convey the sense of humor Malygos had prior to Neltharion's betrayal. :*Already has experience playing a dragon, on Dragonheart. Why not? :*It's likely that one dragon was enough for Connery. :*He has sworn that he will not be acting in any movies anymore (act yes, but no one is asking him to act - just to speak...). ::*That's still acting, voice-acting! :::*He has done recent (2010) voice-acting. Cam Clarke Why? :*'Voices Malygos in game already' :*Experienced voice actor. Why not? Liquid Snake Medivh Alan Rickman Why? :*Well-established actor with a broad and distinguished list of films under his belt. :*Is best known for playing complex and interesting villians. See the Harry Potter films and Die Hard for examples. :*Has an engaging and distinct voice. Perfect for Medivh. :*Is no stranger to fantasy films and action movies. Why not? :*Might be too young or too old physically for Medivh, depending on what timeline the movie is set in. :*Might be tired of the fantasy genre. He does have his plate full playing Severus Snape in the Harry Potter films. Clint Eastwood Why? :*The lead characters in his movies are often outsiders with a dark past they prefer not to remember. :*Has the skill, charisma and even possibly the appearance to skilfully pull off Medivh. :*with most of his face coverd in a hood he reminds of Medivh. Why not? :*Eastwood has never yet participated in a fantasy movie. :*He can't use a .44 magnum as a wand... :*Has officialy retired from acting Dennis Storhøi Why? :*Similiar appearance. :*Experience in fantasy-esque rolls (he did play Herger in the 13th Warrior superbly.) Sir Ian McKellen Why? :*Has already shown that he can portray wizards with excellency. :*Can play both good and evil characters (Medivh switches sides). :*Correct age for Medivh if set in recent WoW history. Why not? :*With such a high-profile wizard under his belt, it's probable that another one is not needed. Marcel Iures Why? :*With makeup can look like Medivh :*Have portraited good and evil roles. :*Would like a mage role under his belt. Why not? :*Has little experience in fantasy movies. :*Maybe accent is wrong. Michael Bell Why? :*Given some beard exstensions and a cowl and he could look just like Medivh as seen in the Warcraft III cinematic. :*Has given his voice to Medivh in Warcraft III. :*Has experience in sci-fi/fantasy roles. :*Has worked with Blizzard in times past (Warcraft III, Diablo II). :*Has the ability to make the conflicted, possessed, derranged sorcerer very believeable (a la Nihlithak). Liam Neeson Why? :*In the movie Clash of the Titans it shows what he would look like with a beard. :*Has experience in action/drama/fantasy roles. :*Voice is similar to Medivhs. Mark Harmon Why? :*Has kind of a raspy voice like an ageless prophet should. :*Has fantasy role experience. :*Perfect age. :*Kind of resembles him. Nat Pagle Harrison Ford Why? :*Do I really have to go into detail? Why Not? :*Will this character really be in a Warcraft movie? ::*Cameo appearence? :*Let's just face it, Harrison is not exactly young these days. Nozdormu the Timeless One (voice) Sir Sean Connery Why? :*He can do a good dragon voice. :*He could do a voice that is famous thoughout time like Nozdormu. Why not? :*Refer: see Malygos. Keith Richards Why? :*He is the oldest man in existence, so it fits. :*Why not? Orgrim Doomhammer Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Why? :*His physical appearance is perfect for an orc. :*He already interpreted a leader of a nation (The Scorpion King). :*Can also catch the wise and good-hearted side of the warchief. Why not? :*Might have difficulty with the heavy makeup required. Ramstein the Gorger Till Lindemann Why? :*His voice is amazing :*In the band Rammstein so it would be an interesting cameo :*Has acting experience Why Not? :*He has a heavy German accent that could be hard to understand, but he speaks fluent English Matthew G. Taylor Why? :*The Nemesis makeup he wore in Resident Evil: Apocalypse was created especially for him by making a cast of his entire body and then molding a body suit from that, therefore, no other actor could fill the suit, and he can do it again! Ron Perlman (voice) Why? :*Good actor. :*Usually bad guy, and has given voice to many monstrous characters. Varok Saurfang Chuck Norris Why? :*Both are internet phenomena of being awesome, invincible, badasses. :*Both physically fit. Why not? :*The movie might not be able to be heard over Chuck Norris jokes. :*The film prints will raise the budget threefold because of the special film type required for any film with Chuck Norris' beard. Otherwise the members of the audience members will lose their heads due to the awesome hue of his beard. ::*Then again, the unintentional comedy potential would be enormous. :*Probably going to make the movie look kind of ridiculous. :**Extremely ridiculous. Rhonin John C. McGinley Why? :*Rhonin has a similar personality to Dr. Cox. :*They look similar (just give him some red hair dye.). :*His on-screen presence would add a very dynamic character to the film. :*Can you imagine Dr. Cox breaking up the Varian and Garosh fight with a long but funny rant? :*Scrubs is going to finish soon, and he's going to need a job. Christopher Lambert Why? :*Exotic accent might make Rhonin a little cooler. :*"It's a kind of magic." Why not? :*Typecast as Connor MacLeod. :*No experience playing wizards although he did play Raiden in Mortal Kombat which had wizard like abilities. Damian Lewis Why? :*Already has the perfect hair. :*Plays strong, leading characters. Shandris Feathermoon Natasha Henstridge Why? :*Kind of resembles her (long hair ect). :*Pretty. :*Has the personality needed for that role. Keira Knightley Why? :*Has elf-like features (but doesn't resemble Tyrande). :*Has portrayed archer before in King Arthur. Why not? :*Doesn't resemble her. Kelly Clarkson Why? :*Look at this artwork* by Metzen. Do the math. Why not? :*Little acting experience. :*Have you seen From Justin to Kelly? :*In what way, shape, or form does Chris Metzen's artwork bear even the slightest resemblance to Kelly Clarkson? :*Has stated that the only reason she appeared in From Justin to Kelly was because of contractual obligation, and that she does not want to be an actress. Sylvanas Windrunner Kate Beckinsale Why? :*Has proven ability in fantasy movies with Underworld :*Athletic enough to run around through a forest. :*Can show a mean side; a must for anyone who plays Sylvanas. ("Get on with it.")("I have no time for games.") Scarlett Johansson Why? :*Similar physical appearance. :*Very good actress. Why not? :*She has little experience with fantasy movies. (This may actually be a bonus, as using faces not already associated with other fantasy universes accentuate the unique appeal of Warcraft) Milla Jovovich (voice by Piera Coppola) Why? :*Jovovich can play characters who are bad-ass (like Alice in Resident Evil trilogies). :*She has a figure that would work for an elf (even a dead one). :*Experience in action films a plus. :*Though she cannot raise her voice without sounding ridiculous (like Tom Cruise), Piera Coppola should over-dub Mila's voice with her own, because Sylvanas needs to sound like the original version! Why not? :*Her raised voice doesn't sound imposing or serious at all. Kristanna Loken Why? :*Resembles her much, similar physical appearance. :*Fantasy exprience. :*Was an archer in He Who Must Not Be Named. Keira Knightley Why? :*Portrayed an archer in King Arthur. :*Elf-like features. :*Proves she can sword fight in Pirates movies. Why not? :*Might not do well as undead. :*Doesnt resemble her. :*She's not very imposing... Angelina Jolie Why? :*Perfect build for an undead elf. :*Probably wouldn't mind being dipped in a vat of dye. :*Playing unstable females just comes naturally to her. Why not? :*Might have to gain some weight. Eva Green Why? :*Has the build and the features of an elf. :*Very talented actress, she can imitate Sylvanas' facial expressions very easily. :*Might agree to play Sylvanas, considering the character's complexity. Why not? :*Might not want to play in a Warcraft film. Lindsay Lohan Why? :*At the rate she's going, she'll be able to play undead without makeup in the very near future. Michelle Pfeiffer Why? :*HOTT :*HOTTT :*HOTTTT :*Can look absolutely wicked. Why not? :*Too famous. Terenas Menethil II Ian McDiarmid Why? :*McDiarmid has excelled at playing rulers and politicians (both good and evil) in the past. :*Can capture the king's benevolence (towards his people) and arrogance (towards Medivh). :*Looks kind of like Terenas. Why not? :*American audiences may forget themselves and think that he's the villain (we'll always remember him as Emperor Palpatine). Liam Neeson Why? :*Neeson has a good voice for demanding respect and for leadership. :*Neeson looks good with a beard. :*He already has played characters that are wise and benevolent (Aslan & Qui-Gon Jinn). :*Has that "fatherly appearance" which could be a prominient factor in the role. :*Has similar facial and emotional features. :*Has loads of experience with dying on screen. Why not? :*Liam Neeson isn't old enough, but hair dye could help. :*If Christian Bale were cast as Arthas Menethil, as suggested above, the irony might be distracting (Batman begins). Donald Sutherland Why? :*Looks a lot like Terenas. :*Has played the patriarch/father role before in the series. Patrick Stewart Why? :*Is more than sufficiently commanding to play a king (see the 2010 Masterpiece Theatre version of "Hamlet"). Tirion Fordring Jeff Bridges Why? :* He looks like Tirion. Like, a lot. Like, spooky a lot. :* Excellent actor; has won an Oscar. :* Right age, right beard, right hair, etc. :* Could definitely plausibly swing around a giant sword despite also being plausibly old :* If he did Iron Man, he's probably okay with fantasy. Why not? :* That Iron Man thing is just a guess, he might prefer more serious movies. Thrall, son of Durotan (and/or other orcs/Rexxar) Chris Metzen Why? :*Who better than one of the character's developers? :*Did the voice of Thrall in Warcraft 3. Why not? :*Studio executives might not like it. :*He's writing the script. :*Does not look like him. At all. :*Just because his voice acting is good doesn't mean he'll do well on screen with pro live action actors. Keith Hamilton Cobb Why? :*Perfect build for the role. :*Good at being both intimidating and cheerful. :*Strong, powerful voice. Why not? :*Another "badass" role might not be what he's looking for. :*Might not like the way Thrall is written. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Why? :*His physical appearance is perfect for an orc. :*He already interpreted a leader of a nation (The Scorpion King). :*Can also catch the wise and good-hearted side of the warchief. Why not? :*Might have difficulty with the heavy makeup required. :*May Speak once during the movie, and cause everyone watching it that's ever heard a version of Thrall's voice to start a violent riot. Vin Diesel Why? :*His physique matches that of an orc. :*He already plays roles in action movies and can maneuver well, for being large, much like orcs. :*He also has a deep voice, like many orc males do. Why not? :*Accent is totally wrong. Ron Perlman Why? :*Already demonstrated he can do a role with the same physique as required for Thrall. :*Has a Thrall/Grom face that can easily be made to look orcish. :*Has already done a fantasy type movie. Why not? :*Might not want to do the same sort of role twice. Mr. T Why? :*Already under contract by Blizzard for WoW advertising :*Resembles Thrall almost perfectly. :*He's been in plenty of action roles before. Why not? :*He's not as young as he used to be. :*An orc with a mohawk? :*Might want to play a night elf instead. Clancy Brown Why? :*Immortalized in fantasy films for his role as the Kurgan in Highlander. :*Was slated to provide the voice for Thrall in the game Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans before its cancellation. Michael Clarke Duncan Why? :*This dude is huge and muscled up, and he has a very deep voice. With some makeup, hair extensions, and tusks, he will look exactly like Thrall. :*Has amazing acting chops to carry the film, anyone who has seen the Green Mile knows this. :*Was in the Scorpion King, and has done a lot of action and fantasy stuff. Why not? :*Died September 3rd 2012 Ving Rhames Why? :*This dude is also huge and muscled up, with a very deep voice. :*Great actor for an important part. See every movie he has ever been in. Went to Julliard actually. :*Has done lots of action. Tichondrius Christopher Lee Why? :*Tichondrius, moreso than other demons such as Archimonde and Kil'jaeden, is dark and shadowy, and must have an actor with the voice to match. This is exactly the sort of thing that Christopher Lee was made famous for. Why not? :*Perhaps another demon would be more suitable? :*Voice doesn't fit. Thomas Kretschmann Why? :*Voice fits (he even won Audience Award!). :*Fantasy exprience. :*Exprience with heavy makeup. Tyrande Whisperwind Mila Kunis Why? :*Has very elf-like features (big eyes, full lips, slender build). :*Based on her work on MAX PAYNE she can play very action packed roles based on video game characters. :*Has a great deal of knowledge and skill in World of Warcraft. :*Claims to enjoy the game and so will need very little prompting to be in a movie based on it. :*Has worn colored contact lenses through most of her career so that and other prosthetic pieces should not be a problem. :*Can play very strong yet vulnerable characters. Why not? :*May be too young and short. :*May be too busy in the upcoming years. :*Their voices are very different. :*Meg Griffin? Seriously? Rosario Dawson Why? :*Has very obvious elf-like features. :*Has experience playing strong, determined women. :*Can carry on a romance very well. :*Has great battle face. Why not? :*Not much experience with fantasy roles. ::*Everyone starts somewhere. Keira Knightley Why? :*Has Elf-like features. :*Has portrayed an archer in King Arthur. Why not? :*Doesn't resemble her. :*She's not very scary, which Tyrande could be at times. Cate Blanchett Why? :*Vastly enjoyed playing Galadriel in LotR. She bronzed her elf-ear prosthetics after filming. She may be open to playing an elf with even longer ears. :*Australian accent could give the night elves a new spin. :*Can capture the emotions exhibited by Tyrande. Why not? :*As much as she enjoyed playing an elf, she may decide that once is enough. ::*That is, however, very unlikely. :*Her personality is too calm. Tyrande is a fiery warrior. :**Then again, she did play a ruthless KGB agent in the fourth Indiana Jones film. :*Better off playing Aegwynn. Angelina Jolie Why? :*Her performance in Tomb Raider established that she enjoys action roles, and could easily try shooting arrows from the back of a tiger. :*She has demonstrated acute acting ability, perfect for Tyrande's range of emotion. :*Can perform in a flawless neutral English accent, which the producers may insist upon for all elven characters. Why not? :*Jolie has put her acting on hold for her humanitarian work before, and Warcraft may not be what she is looking for. :*As the mother of six young children, it's more than likely that she'll put family before work. (But if Brad's Malfurion then they could bring the kids with them!) Laura Bertram Why? :*Experience with makeup. Why not? :*Had to take days off on some episodes of Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda due to makeup taking a long time to apply. :*Voice is too "sweet". Liv Tyler Why? :*Has portrayed an elf and was good in the role. :*The voice she used as Arwen would be perfect for Tyrande. Why not? :*Might not want to play another elf. :*Might not be as good in the action-packed role of Tyrande. Claudia Black Why? :*Look at their respective photos, a face expression match. :*Has experiences in fantasy roles. :*Has good experience for this kind of role. Why not? :*She might not want to, has decided to prioritize family. Anna Paquin Why? :*Gets better looking every year. :*Has experience in fantasy roles (X-Men as Rogue/Marie). :*Excellent actress. :*Recently won a Golden Globe for her role on HBO's True Blood. :*Nominated for an Emmy and a Golden Globe for her role in Bury My Heart at Wounded Knee. :*Won an Academy award in 1993 for Best Actress in a Supporting Role in The Piano. Why not? :*Her role in X-Men may be a distraction. :*Her role on HBO's True Blood may be a conflict. Kate Mulgrew Why? :*Sounds similar to Tyrande. :*Can play both sides of Tyrande; the strong, stern Sentinel leader and the friend to her people. :*Motion capture in exchange for live-acting to compensate for her age and appearance. Why not? :*Too old and not physically fit for the role. Turalyon Sean Bean Why? :*Has a matching features. Why not? :*Too old. ::*Considering that Turalyon has been missing for the last 20 years or so lore-wise one would wonder how old he looks these days. Ul'haik Hadanot Hugo Weaving Why? :*Has played several evil roles before. :*Though may not normally resemble him, in many of hes roles he does. :*Ul'haik Hadanot has not yet been seen in game or in artworks which is a plus, as the actor's appearance does not have to be very exact. :*Has played elves before (Elrond LOTR). Uther the Lightbringer Jeremy Irons Why? :*Has an appearance much like Uther's in Reign of Chaos. :*Has proven he isn't above making paycheque roles in cheesy fantasy movies featuring dragons (Dungeons & Dragons and Eragon). :*Also played as Tiberias (in history known as Raymond III of Tripoli, regent of Jerusalem) in Kingdom of Heaven . :*Has experience of playing roles set in times of war and conflict. :*Has played a mentor and a leader type character. Why not? :*Played Brom in Eragon. :*:*Why would that be a drawback? Sir Sean Connery Why? :*He does bear a certain resemblance to Uther's portrait in Reign of Chaos. :*His voice would work perfectly. :*Could capture Uther's range of emotion quite well. Why not? :*He's done his share of fantasy/sci-fi in the past, with varying degrees of success, and might want more of a challenge than what Warcraft offers, as the film already has a set fan base. :*He already turned down a part in the next Indiana Jones movie because he's enjoying retirement too much. Highly unlikely to come out of retirement for an entirely new franchise. Liam Neeson Why? :*He does resemble Uther's portrait in Reign of Chaos. :*Has played mentors in the past. In many of his mentor films, he is murdered. :*Has the urgency and integrity Uther had. Why not? :*Liam Neeson has played many mentor roles in such films as Batman Begins, The Phantom Menace, and Kingdom of Heaven. It is possible that Liam Neeson is growing tired of playing similar mentor roles. Will Ferrel Why? :*He does bear a certain resemblance to Uther's portrait in Reign of Chaos. Why not? :*El diablo...Spanish for "A fighting Chicken" :*Would need to lose some weight and do some very extensive body building in order to portray the battle-hardened veteran convincingly (Uther gets some action, and that involves swinging a very heavy hammer around). :*Will Ferrel is FAR too comedic for the serious Uther. ::*Although he played semi-serious in Stranger Than Fiction quite well. :*So hammy that he bleeds bacon. Michael McConnohie Why? :*With long hair, could pass for Uther :*Right age :*Voice is down pat - I mean, the guy was the voice of Uther (among others) in Warcraft III and in WoW :*Some experience with on-screen acting (mostly for Internet fan films, though) Why not? :*Primarily a voice actor, though there are exceptions (see above) Prophet Velen Rade Šerbedžija Why? :*Often plays characters in senior or leadership roles, heroic and villainous alike. :*Right 'accent'. :*Plays Gregorovitch in the Harry Potter films. Why not? :*Too short. But then again, Peter Jackson's Lord of the Rings circumvented that issue. Zalazane Wesley Snipes Why? :*Really good actor, many awards. :*Can fight, and has fighting exprience. :*Best villain award (and Zalazane is one!). :*Fantasy exprience. :*Slim like most trolls. Why not? :*He is currently "in the slammer". Zul'jin Arnold Schwarzenegger Why? :*Features a remarkable accent, in some ways similar to the troll accent. Why not? :*Troll accent is supposed to resemble the stereotypical Jamaican accent, not the Austrian one. :*Might not be interested in acting anymore. :*Way too broadchested for a troll... :*He's currently busy as Governor of California. :*Such a big fella for a troll doesnt seem to work. :*Do we really want to see Ahhhhnold in anything ever again (especially after playing Mr. Freeze?) (See also "Stallone, Sylvester") Djimon Hounsou Why? :*Great actor. :*Accent is perfect for any troll. :*We saw him as a fighter in Gladiator. :*Has been in a few fantasy films. Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson Why? :*He could wrestle the elves. :*He's good at acting out the role of a leader. :*Being a professional wrestler, he can probably do his own stunts. Why Not? :*He may not like being cast as a troll. :*He may not like the heavy make up. :*May not act well around shamans. :*A little too beefy to be a jungle troll, a they tend to be kind of wiry... Wesley Snipes Why? :*Really good actor, many awards. :*Can fight, and has fighting exprience. :*Best villain award (and Zuljin is one!) :*Fantasy exprience. :*Slim like most trolls. Why not? :*He is currently "in the slammer" (but luckily we are living in the USA...). References Category:Rumors Category:Silly